The World Doesn't Revolve Around You
by Pink Punkerz
Summary: Great Story so far sorry but This is as far as I got


When we were little we all wished we could preform magic and when it   
was done infront of us we were amazed. Although we didn't understand it  
somehow we loved it. Well for me I loved it until I turned 16. You know  
that magical age when you believe that the world really does revolve   
around you. Yeah you know what I'm talking about. When I was sixteen I   
was sent to Hogwarts for my 5th year there and magic now was now boring  
and completely useless to me. My parents both muggles sent me there   
when I recieved this letter that came in through my window when I was   
11. I was sitting on my bed and reading while listening to music that   
my parents didn't approve of when a brown barn owl flew in the open   
window and landed on my desk. When I tried to approach her she took off  
out the window. I picked up the letter that I thought Aunt Sally must  
of sent because mom calls her crazy. When my mom read the letter she   
went into shock and my dad told me to go into the living room for a big  
talk. Last time they both said those to words in a sentence I had to   
sit in the living room for hours because I was getting the Sex talk. If  
your parents haven't givin it to you beware you're in for a long lesson.  
Anyways I sat on the end of our black velvety couch somehow knowing that  
I would have to sit somewhere comfortable to get through this one. My  
mom began the talk, actually she talked dad just sat there and shook his  
head and nodded it when mom was making a point. I wasn't really paying  
close attention until I heard the words Magic and Wizard. Then I started  
paying more close attention. When she was done with her speech a blast   
came from within the chimney. When the dust all cleared Aunt Sally was  
standing there. Shocked and even more shocked that she was pretending   
to be Santa I stood there and watched almost like my brain had completely  
left me.   
"Well, well, well," she said circling me. "Looks like she is going to  
take after me and become a wizard too."  
"No," said Dad. "I won't go through this my daughter is only 11 and no  
she isn't attend Hogwarts."  
"Well I have premission to take her with me to Hogwarts where she will  
study hard and learn more valuable lessons."  
"Wait!" I yelled relizing that I now had everybody's attention from my  
house to Flordia. "I'm a wizard and...."  
"Some people can't respect that." Aunt Sally said while standing behind  
me. "And I'm taking to to Diagon Ally to shop because she needs to get  
there soon."   
"Ok." I said noticing that nobody even cared about what I said. "I'm   
going. Mom, Dad I'll be fine don't worry. This could be what I've been  
waiting for.  
My mom and dad nodded and I quickly went upstairs to find that my stuff  
was already packed. Aunt Sally came into my room and said some strange  
mixed up concaution of words and then my trunk and whole room disapeared.  
"Ummm where did my room go?" I asked quietly.  
"Well before you go to Hogwarts you need to get some supplies and then  
you will stay with my until you board the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross.  
After my Aunt went downstairs I stood in my room and sadly looked around,  
I was going to miss this place.  
When my Aunt and I reached her house by going through peoples chimneys   
I asked her where my stuff was. She told me to go and pick out a room I  
like and say "Valdimoas" and my room would appear in it. I went upstairs  
and to my shocking surprise I found 16 doors. I went down the hall until  
I reached number 8 (my favourite number) and opened it. I looked inside   
and it was beautiful. It was sky blue and had clouds painted on the wall.  
Across from the door I entered was a balcony with a gold door. I went to  
go and look out the door when my Aunt said, "I thought you would pick this  
one. Notice that the clouds actually move. I was amazed by this hocus-pocus   
room. After a week of staying there I went to King's Cross to get on this Scarlet  
Red train that will magically transport me to this crazy place.  
Anyways yeah and now I'm sitting here again on this train. I pulled back my brown hair  
to reveal myself to the world because it is always in my face. When I sat down in my seat  
I had found I heard some little children on the other side talk about some Harry Potter.  
Harry Potter was the boy who lived through Voldermort and almost destroyed him. I sat  
there listening until Oliver Wood and Percy Wesley came in.   
"I can't wait. This year will be the best year for Gryffindor in Quidditch," said Oliver   
because that is all he ever thinks about.  
"I can't wait because I want to see my girlfriend again," said Percy. A tipical conversation,  
one talking about sports the other about girls. Go figure.   
"So what do you think?" asked Percy.   
"Yeah, what are you looking forward to this year?" asked Oliver.  
"I don't know," I answered. You see being in Ravenclaw sucks because there is not too  
many interesting people in there.  
"You seeing if you can break the record this year?" asked Oliver.  
"Yeah that's it!" I said. When all of us turned 15, last year, we all made this bet at who could   
have the most sex in one year. Oliver was losing with 3, and Percy winning with 5. And unless  
you haven't figured it out I'm at 4 trying to go for 6 but hey there is only so much  
that you can do in one year. Anyways......  
When we arrived at the school we all sat down at our tables. Oliver and Percy being from Gryffindor  
went to their table. The ickle firsties came in and lined up. We had a whole bunch of new children  
this year and it seemed that there were a lot of kids coming into this school this year. I looked at  
my plate and then a feast appeared. I was so happy to see food again because I hadn't eaten since  
that last time at my aunt's. Ever since I left for Hogwarts my Aunt and I haven't been able to   
find my parents. I think that they knew that they wouldn't be able to handle me through my   
Teenage years especially if I had magic. Well anyways after the whole feast thing was over we  
had a weird little cerimony where they would be picking 4 prefects for the year. Last year  
I had asked to be a prefect because of the interesting stuff and you also get a spare.   
"Alright, listen up!" yelled Dumbledore. "This years 4 Prefects from the houses will be..... For  
Gryffindor it will be Percy Wesley."  
I yelled and cheer with everybody because Percy had been Prefect since his 2nd year. Yeah I thought   
it a little sad too.  
"For Slytherin..... Sarina Wood," yelled Dumbledore.  
Sarina was Oliver Wood's cousin and they were always seen fighting because as they say one  
place isn't big enough for the both of them.  
"For Hufflepuff.......Sarah News!"  
Sarah News was my best friend. I met her on the train last year and she was now going out with  
Percy Wesley.  
"And last but not least, for Ravenclaw...........Robyn Lawrie."  
I sat there like total shock. All my life came rushing ahead of me and then I got up and made my  
way through the crowd. I went up and recieved my special robe stating that I was a prefect. I  
went up and stood with Sarah and Percy.   
"I know what you two will be doing during your spare," I joked while pressing my tongue against  
my cheek.  
Sarah broke out laughing while Percy turned as red as his hair. After Dumbledore was done talking  
we were told to lead the new people to their Common Room and then show where the Girls and Boys  
dorms were. 


End file.
